


Blood, Sweat, and Tears

by desiredfiction



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, cheerleading!AU, smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiredfiction/pseuds/desiredfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't do commitment and Harry doesn't do cheerleading. But when Harry needs a full ride scholarship into university he is forced to join their Varsity team, captained by none other than Louis Tomlinson himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry veered quickly out of the way trying his best not hit the squirrel that just randomly jumped in front of his Range Rover. This was a new year and he most definitely did not need to make it any worse than it already was by killing a poor innocent animal.

He thrummed his calloused hands on the steering wheel thinking about the past few days as he continued driving down the never ending road to his new school.

Liam sighed beside him, fidgeting around with the radio trying to find a new station with something a little deeper than, “Hey I just met you, and this is crazy,” yes, it is crazy. This guy could be a mass murderer and you wouldn’t even care because you just want in his pants.

Not the point, though. Harry had more problems on his mind than the downfall of society along with its musical progression or lack thereof. Harry had to deal with the pressure of moving out of his house into a University with no more knowledge than how to cook fajitas and separate his whites from his darks.

The Range Rover was packed with all of his and Liam’s belongings. Liam was going into his second year at UNI and had also been Harry’s best friend since they were both in diapers. They’ve been through everything together, from their first times riding a bike to their first heartbreaks. They had been through it all, one always cleaning up the other’s mess or at least suffering through the punishment together.

Needless to say when Harry had finally decided on going to Manchester University it didn’t come as a shock that Liam pulled some strings to have Harry rooming with him.   
Lingering in the back of his mind, Harry could still hear the words his mother had said into his hair before he left with his most needed belongings that morning. “I hope you can find something to be passionate about again; this is your chance, love. Even if it’s not something you ever expected.”

It was true, he did need to find something he was passionate about again, it had been nearly a year since the accident and Harry was still down. Sure, he had found that he was good with science but it wasn’t his passion. However, because he was good at it, he would pursue it. This leaves him where he is, right now.

Heading to his first Cheerleading practice with Liam before they even set up their dorm because his grades were **just**  below the cut off for a scholarship and his mother really needed some help paying his tuition. Fortunately for Anne, Harry wouldn’t have a problem making it on to the Elite team at Man U. Unfortunately for Harry he didn’t have a problem making it on to the Elite team at Man U. Actually he didn’t even have to try out, he had just called in to see if they had any openings on the team and the Head coach had laughed outright and then practically begged that Harry find time to be on his team. Scholarships were no problem if that’s what he needed.

“Hey man, get pumped. It’s your first day at the University.” Liam leaned across the arm rest in the car and ruffled Harry’s curls with a fond look that even Harry couldn’t stay mad at. So, he brushed his curls back into place and huffed out a sigh before giving a too peppy Liam his not so undivided attention.

“You of all people know how much I hate Cheerleading Liam. It isn’t even a sport, you either focus on being an Elite gymnast or you don’t do anything at all.” Liam ran a hand through his hair not knowing how to get his best mate in a better mood about something that he despised, and rightfully so.

“Look Haz, it wasn’t ideal for me at first either, but this team is really going to benefit from you. Think about tha-”

“Liam, I haven’t even trained in over a year. I lost that okay?! I never got back, they don’t need me. In fact, _I_  need _them_  for this damned scholarship so that I can go to school, get my degrees and be a normal upstanding citizen.” Harry’s tone was cold, not having talked about this topic since he was forced to with his mother all those months ago.

Liam placed his hand atop Harry’s on the gear shift and rubbed soothing circles into the back of it, the same way he always had when Harry worked himself up over something. Which, with their track records was quite often. “Haz, it was a timing thing. It was shit and it’s over. You need to move on. Maybe this is another chance for you. I heard your mum this morning and she’s right. You need to find something you’re passionate about again. You haven’t been yourself since the accident, mate.” Liam was right, ever since the accident and the injury Harry hadn’t been himself. He gave up, just stopped trying. Gemma continued on and became successful, which made Harry resent her, and Liam left for University. He still visited and he was here now, but even his best wasn’t enough to fill the gap in Harry’s life.

“You’re right, but I lost who I was that day Li, I’m not sure I know how to get it back.”

“H, I wish I could say look at me, but you’re driving and I’d prefer not to get killed before my chance at true love, so just listen. You didn’t lose who you were that day, you lost what you did. You were never the training, or the long nights, you were never the diet or early morning runs, you were still funny and genuine and a top lad to hang out with. You were and still are the Haz I know and love for crying over sappy romantic comedies, you’re still the Haz that won’t admit he is a closet hopeless romantic, and all you want is your one and only. You are still Harry, you never lost that, you just thought something you did defined you. When what defines you is who you are now, more than anything. Please go into this with an open mind, I know how bitter you are about the sport -“

“Not a sport.”

“Shut up Harry, I’m being inspirational you prat.”

“Yeah, and since when? I’m pretty sure this isn’t the Liam I knew a year back.”

“I may have met someone but that’s not the point. Anyways, after you so rudely interrupted my prize winning speech, I was trying to tell you that you deserve happiness. This could help you get it back, you know? Try it, and if you hate it we will go job hunting for you and you can work 60 dingy jobs if you have to in order to pay your tuition, deal?” Harry pulled up into the massive student parking lot outside of the gym that practice was being held in and looked over to Liam.

“I still don’t like this, but if it’ll shut you up and save me from scrubbing floors on my hands and knees then I guess I’ll give it a shot.”

Liam grinned 1000 watts and slapped Harry on the shoulder. “That’s the spirit Hazza!” and then as a side note, “but we both know you don’t mind being on your hands and knees.”

That earned him a flick on the head and a, “You fucking twat, I haven’t even –”

“Don’t care, man. Get your bag it’s time to go inside.”

Liam shuffled to the back seat of the Range Rover to pull out his gym bag leaving Harry to get his own. He picked it up and shut the door behind Liam, listening to the beep of the car signalling that the doors had been locked. It had been a while since he had entered a gym like this and he was suffering a bad case of nerves and nostalgia. Before he could think twice about running away, finding their dorm, and curling in a ball to die miserably, Liam had a vice grip on his shoulders turning him to face the doors.

“It’s just like riding a bike. Promise.” And Harry knew exactly what Liam was talking about, so with one last deep breath and a quick mental pep talk Harry pushed open the gym doors, chancing one last glance at his escape route.

The gym was buzzing; it smelt of sweat with faint traces of rubber and chalk. Despite hating cheerleading the atmosphere of a worked gym was still home. He masked a small grin and then turned to look at Liam.

“Yeah, mate. Like riding a bike.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn’t do commitment and Harry doesn’t do cheerleading. But when Harry needs a full ride scholarship into the university of his dreams he is forced to join their Varsity team, captained by none other than Louis Tomlinson himself.

The gym was filling quickly with old and new team members.

Eleanor and Louis sat on the edge of the tumbling trampoline together observing the athletes as they arrived in groups and in pairs. “Do you think we’ll have it in us to beat the sharks this year?” Louis scooted over putting his arm around Eleanor, his co-captain and best friend’s shoulder.

“From what I hear we have some fresh meat this year Lou. I mean, we were there for tryouts so we saw those people, and I’d say we did a flawless job at picking our team. Coach said we have someone new though that we haven’t met. Kid’s got talent apparently.”

Louis hummed listening to what Eleanor had to say. Jake, a veteran on the team approached Eleanor and Louis with a cheeky wink and a rather flamboyant kiss to both of his Captain’s cheeks. “Hey guys, what’s this I’m hearing about someone with unheard of talents joining the team?”

“I don’t know, El here was just mentioning him, do you have any clue?”

“Mate, if I knew I wouldn’t be asking. But I hope he’s fit. Fit guys are half the reason I’m on this team.”

Eleanor chuckled, threw her arm around Louis’ shoulder and then kicked Jake lightly in the shin. “Yeah and the other half is so that you can watch Louis flex that arse in tight spandex.” Jake shrugged unabashedly and then through a wink in Lou’s direction.

“Alright alright, I know I’m fabulous but you two can gawk over my perfect peach shaped bum later when we’ve whipped some newbies so hard they’ll be cowering in fear. El, I’ll go get the team list, Jake take that pretty face and put it to use getting everyone’s sign in information, love.”

 Louis made his way quickly to get the list which contained the name of every person on his team for the year. The coach of the team also ran a local all-stars team so he couldn’t be here for the first practice, which was fine since Louis was also a coach for a younger all-star team and was running on 3 years being captain here. Leadership ran through his veins and he had no problem putting his skills to use.

 Once Louis had brought the list over to Eleanor and Jake, sign-in ran smoothly and he had his team standing in front of him waiting to be molded into an award winning squad.

 “Hello, my name is Louis and I am the captain of this team. Fair warning, just because you are on the team now does not mean I won’t have your ass kicked out the door before you even have time to wonder why or ask for a re-do if you cross me, or don’t work your hardest. Cheerleading is more than a sport; it will become your lifestyle. From here on out everything you do, is done with the thoughts of your team in the back of your mind.”

 Somewhere in the sea of lean and muscular athletes, Harry was thinking it may not be hard to always have this team on the back of his mind if Louis was on it. He was doomed, bound to a life of moping over high cheek bones and eating pints of ice-cream while crying into Liam’s shoulder about this person he hadn’t even met yet.

 “Furthermore if you have any questions ever, I’m not always a total douche bag and you can talk to me about anything, along with my co-captain and dear friend, Eleanor, who is probably much better with your personal problems than I am; so never hesitate to see one of us. I don’t need your outside lives mussing up my Elite squad. That would have you a one way ticket out of this gym and working run-down jobs. I’ll have you know I won’t tolerate any sass from any of you. Veterans know that I am not out-sassed and you newbies will soon learn.” Louis was pacing the floor in front of everyone like a drill sergeant would in front of his troop. “Lastly, I know most of you are on scholarship, apparently somewhere along the way grades became something important at this school so if your grades drop so does your position on this team. Now go take six laps around the gym and then stand in clusters based on what you think your position is on this team. Bases to the left of the gym, thirds to the right, and flyers centre. GO!”

~*~

Even after not having been properly trained in a year, Harry still went to the gym frequently, aiding him in being the first to complete his six laps. He hardly even broke a sweat in doing so.

 Liam came in not even a minute behind him holding onto his shoulder panting up a storm willing air to actually filter into his lungs. Harry looked at his poor excuse of a best mate and just chuckled and shook his head.

 “Alright, since you’re some big cheer guy now, why don’t you tell me where the hell I’m supposed to stand? I don’t understand this rubbish at all.”

 Liam looked up at Harry through tired eyes and pointed vaguely to the direction of Louis with his other hand clamping his stomach to relieve the cramps he was suffering. “Ask. Louis. Don’t. Know. Third. Base.”

 Harry tried his best to comprehend what his friend was saying but gave up when Liam sat on the floor and crawled pathetically to his bag to retrieve a water canister leaving Harry’s only other option to go and make his way over to Louis.

 The closer he got the more his cheeks filled with heat and the more he was positive he was going to collapse from the sheer beauty of this human being. Is this a thing? Are people like this even real? Shaking his head, Harry willed himself to look at the side of Louis’ head and not his arse that was being proudly shown in a pair of spandex under armour.

 Taking a deep breath Harry closed enough distance between them to tap Louis on the shoulder. When he didn’t get his attention he groaned inwardly.  _Seriously?_  Why him? Why was he even here? He tapped on Louis’ shoulder harder and coughed awkwardly to grab the shorter lads - actually probably a few inches shorter, wow, he would fit right in his arms - attention.

Harry was startled as Louis turned around and accidentally smacked Harry causing him to clumsily fall backwards and hit his head - luckily the floor was spring and it didn’t cause too much pain. He rubbed the back of his head that had caught majority of his body weight and opened his eyes to see bright blue ones looking down at him. He groaned at his luck and covered his face with the hand that had been rubbing his now forming goose egg.

“Hey, mate. Not sure if you heard but I’m not a mass fan of slacking in my gym.” Louis said with not so hidden amusement in his voice. Harry was sure that if he knew the guy and wasn’t so infatuated with his plump arse and stunning face he would have tripped him down to his level by now. Instead he started to sit up and maintain what little dignity he had left. “Yeah, I apologise, I didn’t mean to get in the way of your back swing.” he looked down and shook his hair out before swooping it back out to the side. When he looked up he saw Louis hiding a laugh and a hand extended to him looking like it was meant to be shaken.

 “Louis Tomlinson, captain, 3rd year on the team.” Louis said shaking Harry’s hand daintily. “You the fresh meat?” Harry dropped Louis’ hand and tilted his head to the side in question.

“Erm, I’m a vegetarian.”

Louis scoffed behind his hand and then shook his head. “Not what I meant, rookie.” Harry mentally cursed himself for being such a dumb ass and not knowing how to function in the presence of the equivalent to a modern day Adonis.

“Er yeah, I knew that. I actually just was like, wondering, cause like, you know I’m new, and so I’m not sure what to do, and this like, there’s groups, yeah?” The question that left Harry’s mouth sounded nothing like the one he had in mind and it only helped in making him blush further. He stood for a second longer wondering if he should repeat himself or just leave Louis to figure out what he meant.

“It’s a good thing I have four little sisters at home and I’m fluent in gibberish. But with even knowing your question, I now have to ask, and sorry if this comes out rude, but why the fuck are you on my team if you don’t even know what position you are?”

A gasp was heard from behind Harry and he quickly turned around to check out the commotion, he definitely didn’t do it to give himself some time to gain back his dignity and courage before facing Louis again.

“Fucking hell, you’re Harry Styles! Would you mind if I worshipped the ground you walk on openly because I’ll do it anyways?” Harry stared bewildered at the girl he had learned to be named Eleanor, who was also the co-captain of the team. He didn’t even question why she was acting like that. Back in the day if you weren’t Harry Style’s competition, you kissed the floor he walked on, wishing maybe some of his talent would rub off on you. It was something he wasn’t very fond of, especially now because that wasn’t him anymore.

So without thinking twice he answered, “I’m not sure why you would do that. It seems a bit odd if you ask me.” Eleanor moved around so that she was now standing beside Louis who was still in front of Harry.

“Alright, forgetting her, you’ll be a base. I’ll assign you to a part of a stunt group but for now you can stand with the other bases. I really hope you know what you’ve gotten yourself into. Cheer isn’t something you can just jump into. It takes years of training. It takes endurance.” Harry chuckled a little bit knowingly to himself before Eleanor piped up. Harry watched as she punched Louis in the arm with more gusto than he had ever seen in a girl and then watched as she went into a full blown bitch fit.

“You don’t talk to Harry like that! Do you not know who you’re dealing with?! I’ll have you know Tommo that you may think you’re hot stuff around here now, but Styles makes you look like the weakest amateur out ther-”

“What are you even on about El?” Louis looked absolutely confused, clearly not knowing a thing about what was going on.

“Harry, tell him who you are.” Harry looked at the ground. This wasn’t something he wanted to be brought up. This was somewhat of a fresh start. It was supposed to be safe, enough of his past to be comfortable but not enough to be brought full force into the present or future.

“It’s really not a big deal, El. Can I call you El? Well I am anyways. Thank you Louis, I assure you I know a thing or two about proper training and endurance, I’ll try not to disappoint.” With that, Harry tried to make his way from the two captains, but apparently Eleanor wasn’t letting this one slide.

“Not. A. Big. Deal. Harry! You are the face for male gymnasts. You redefine it, man! You were even chosen to be on Britain’s team at the Olympics this summer! If it weren’t for -”

“Yeah, Eleanor thanks really. I’m sure he gets it. I’m a gymnast, or was a gymnast. Whatever, I tumble a little; it’s all I can bring to the plate right now, sorry. I will work my arse off if that’s what you need now please can I just go?” Harry was exasperated, it was one thing being back in a gym, it was another having to tumble again but it was too much for everything to be laid out like that all at once. He hadn’t fully coped with that fact that he couldn’t compete in the 2012 Olympics because of the accident, let alone the loss of his father. It was just too much to bring up right now, he still wasn’t the same and he sure as hell did not need anyone picking at barely healed wounds.

Louis looked at Harry, his face softened for a brief second, if Harry hadn’t been paying attention he probably wouldn’t have noticed. Quicker than the emotion appeared it disappeared though and Louis was acting like the captain from earlier.

“Well, I don’t care who you are. You’re on my turf now. You follow my rules, you learn the ropes, or you’re off my team. You hear?” Harry quickly nodded and scurried away not knowing whether to thank Louis for giving him an escape or hating him for making him like someone that didn’t seem too far off from the world’s largest asshole.

~*~

Later that night after Liam and Harry had unpacked all of their stuff and rearranged their dorm, Harry curled up next to Liam and it wasn’t until Liam heard a small whimper that he looked down at his best mate, tears running silently down his face, that he scooped him onto his lap and pulled his head into his neck. “I still miss him Li.” Harry cried into Liam’s muscular collarbone. His tears dampening the collar of Liam’s fleece shirt.

“God Haz, I know you do. I can never say sorry enough for not being there as much as I should have when you needed me.” Liam just pulled Harry in closer to his chest and rubbed his back.

“I just, sometimes I feel like I’ve let him down, you know? After I broke my leg in the car accident I should have worked 100 times harder to make it to the Olympics. I should have done it for him if not for me, but it was so hard Liam! He was always at my competitions, he was my rock during all the hardest things and he left me and I couldn’t do it without him there.” Harry’s shakes were borderline violent as he continued to cry into a chest so familiar to him. A chest that he wishes would have been there for him when he lost the only other person that could relate to him and that understood him. Sure, he loved his mum and his mum loved him, but Gemma was always a mommy’s girl and Harry was always a daddy’s boy. Anne attended all of Gemma’s cheerleading competitions and Des attended everything for Harry. It’s how it was. When his father died on impact he lost everything, he lost his best friend and he lost his safe haven. Even if he hated training long hours, and longed to be a normal teenager, he wouldn’t have traded being a gymnast for the world. It was something he was great at, it was something that was his and his father’s.

“Harry, you’ve done your father proud. I promise. You’re still an awesome person, and you’re intelligent. The only thing he would be disappointed in is seeing you like this. You know that, bub. Come on.” Liam lifted Harry from his chest so he could give him a proper hug. “I will never stop being sorry, I should have been there. You’re like my little brother. I love you so much, man.”

Harry chuckles a bit into the side of Liam’s head before pulling away. “You’re a sap, you know that? And I would never ask you to put your life on hold for me. You did the best you could and you’re here now. S’all that matters. Plus, now you can show me where all the hotties are on campus.” Harry nudged Liam’s shoulder and smiled when he earned one of those laughs that make Liam’s eyes pinch up and turn his head into his shoulder.

“Ahh, young Styles. I don’t think I need to show you the hotties. You already seem to have a loving eye on our beloved cheer captain.”

Harry mock gasped and clutched his heart. “I’ll have you know Paynie Poo that you are mistaken. He’s ignorant. I would never get involved with such a human being.”

Liam laughed at that before snidely commenting, “Oh but we both know you would for a bum like his.”

Harry moved around the room and down the hall. They had managed a place that was more like a flat than it was a dorm. It had two bedrooms a main living room a kitchen and a small bathroom. The complex housed six of these and down a level was a lobby sort of area for the residents to hang out if they wanted to; everyone else in the complex was on the cheer team. Two complexes side by side made up the housing for all thirty on the team.

“Hmm, maybe. But I’m not looking for a one night stand.” He threw a random pillow that was still lying in the hall at Liam and then ducked the sweater that had been torpedoed at him in return.

“Speaking of not wanting one night stands, I’m heading out. You’ll be alright here? I’ll bring you to meet everyone when they are all settled within the next few days.”

Harry faked hurt, but stopped when Liam actually hesitated to turn for the exit to their place. “Jokes, love. Go have fun, but expect me to bombard you with all of the sexual questions about your love life that I will have time to think up while I’m wallowing in self-pity and crying myself to sleep.” Harry singsonged on his was to his room.

“How did you-” Liam started but didn’t get to finish.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned sharply towards Liam, “Trust me Liam, I know all.” And with that Harry made his way into his room to fall asleep, thinking of ways to up his game in front of Louis so he wouldn’t make such a fool of himself at the next practice, and Liam made his way to not have a one night stand with a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far, please give kudos/comment for feedback or head over to my tumblr (desiredfiction). Once I get the characters built up there will be lots of drama to look forward to. I’m sort of hoping to do a fic that hasn’t been done before so we shall see how it goes. Bring it on meets Hellcats. If you haven’t seen either, go now! Thanks again for reading. Love you all! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn’t do commitment and Harry doesn’t do cheerleading. But when Harry needs a full ride scholarship into the university of his dreams he is forced to join their Varsity team, captained by none other than Louis Tomlinson himself.

Harry hissed as he sat in his tub that had been filled with water and ice. It was a week later and as much as he wanted to believe he was fit enough to keep up with all of the practices that he had been going to, he would be lying if he told himself he was anything more than out of shape and anything less than completely shattered from the past week. He gained the courage to sink his body the rest of the way in the water and shut his eyes, willing his muscles to stop tensing up under the chill. His phone buzzed repeatedly beside the tub signalling an incoming call, so hesitantly Harry leaned over, his aching muscles pulling in protest against his actions.

“Ugh, ‘ello?” Harry answered his phone, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. He didn’t have many friends, mainly just Liam. Anyone else he had been friends with were long gone now that he wasn’t doing the whole gymnastics thing, and if he really thinks about it they were never really his friends in the first place; they just wanted to be around big names.

“Hey honey, you sound weird, something up?” Harry heard his mum’s voice ring in clear through his iPhone.

“Oh, hi mum. Nothing’s up, practice is just tough and I’m hurting a bit, s’all.” He leaned so that his elbow was resting on the side of the basin and the hand holding his phone was also holding up his head.

“Oh well well well, am I hearing Harry Styles admit defeat? Are you saying that cheerleading is hard?” Harry could hear the smugness in his mother’s voice and was agitated that he was still so fond of her, and didn’t want the call to end because well, he misses his mum even if it’s only been a few days. The food he’s had lately is pretty shit, and he’s going to have to start doing his own laundry soon.

“No mum, what I will say though is that I’ve gotten out of shape, and so it seems hard. For now.”

“Alright, whatever. Have you talked to Gem?” Harry sighed at the sound of his sister’s name and pinched the bridge of his nose. Talking about your own sibling really should not be this much of a hardship.

“No.” he said quietly, mentally wondering if he submersed himself fully under water God would be kind enough to let him die numbly in the cold tub.

“Harry, you two can’t keep at it. It’s been a year it wasn’t her fault tha-”

“Mum, stop.” Harry’s voice was stern fully alert. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, you know I haven’t handled it well. Plus Gem and I have never gotten along so why’s it matter?”

“Harry, you two were inseparable as kids.”

“Yeah, until she joined the all-star squad and became a priss, flaunting around that she was some big cheerleader. It’s not even respectful mum. Hate the sport, hate her. See it makes sense, now leave it.” Harry winced a little at the harshness of his voice but wouldn’t take back the words if they would put the whole sibling rivalry topic to rest.

“You know very well Harry that you put up with her during the all-star phase. She was still your sister you two were still close, and then -”

“AND THEN SHE KILLED DAD!” Harry screamed and scrubbed at his face, angry tears falling quickly out of his eyes. This wasn’t something he liked talking about, not with his mum, not even with Liam.

“Harry you know that’s not tru-” Anne’s voice was soft, almost pleading Harry to believe otherwise.

“Yeah, well if weren’t for her and her little cheer friends being idiots in the back of the car, talking about some stupid stunt she wouldn’t have been flailing her arms around and she wouldn’t have hit dad. He would still be living mum; the car wouldn’t have veered into that tree.”

“Harry, she didn’t do anything on purpose.”

“Yeah, well it happened. That sport ruined our family. It ruined me. You know sometimes I wish that I would have died in the accident as well? Instead I left with a broken leg that ruined my life further. I lost the one thing that was still mine and dad’s.” Harry’s voice was shaking and his words were getting stuck in the back of his throat as he hiccupped and wiped under his nose.

“You don’t wish you were dead Harry. I know we can’t bring back your father, and it kills me as well but you can’t go on hating your sister.”

“Ugh mum, you don’t get it! Of course I can, she moved on, she’s happy in the same town as myself, on a cheer team living out her dreams. She moved on and I didn’t. She still has you, she had all of her friends; when dad died, I might as well have been alone. I can’t just forgive her.”

Harry’s words were coming out garbled, his nose stuffed from how much he’d been crying.

“Now I’m here, learning about this sport I hate because there were only two schools I wanted to attend and Gemma is at the other one, and we didn’t have enough money to send me here, because all of our money has been spent on Gemma cheerleading and Gemma this and Gemma that. I am just so sick of her mum. Please. Just leave me alone.”

Harry unplugged the drain from tub and got out, holding his phone between his shoulder and his ear.

“Okay, honey. I’ll leave you to it. Just, please try to make the best out of this. We can’t change what happened but you can try to make a future for yourself. You deserve it, you’re a good boy.”

Harry turned the hot water on so that the ice in the bath would melt and he could take a steaming hot shower to fully relax and loosen his muscles. Alternating temperatures to relieve pain was something he learned when he first started extensive gymnast training at the age of 10.

“Easier said than done mum, but we’ll see. I have to go, but I love you.” He sighed, even if his mum did bring up things he didn’t want to talk about, he would miss her voice and how no matter what, it was home.

“Alright, bye now, love.” With that, the line went dead and Harry stepped into the steaming shower. The water was almost too hot to bear and was turning his skin red but he continued to stand under the stream of water and stretch, cleaning off all the grime from his skin and today’s stressful events.

~*~

“Alright, let’s get in some more stunting time, once all you groups have basket toss and pairing have hands to lib you can all leave. If you still haven’t got it don’t expect to be leaving anytime soon.” Louis announced to the team. Most of the groups and pairings grinned and executed their stunts within the first try while Harry’s group stood around groaning.

“Harry, man. I was all pumped to be your other base because you’re this amazing gymnast and not so bad on the eyes but I’m going to start regretting my decision if we don’t get these stunts. I’m exhausted.” Jake took his stance squatting and held out his hands for Harry to take and form a square with. “Just go with the flow, don’t be so tense this time.” Harry grumbled but grabbed his left wrist with his right hand anyways and attached his left hand to Jake’s free wrist while Jake grabbed Harry’s right one.

The whole hand thing had been complicated enough for Harry. How were you supposed to remember such a complicated structure in a matter of seconds?  What was the point even if they were going to have to break it to toss their flyer, anyways?

“I’m trying Jake, it’s a bit hard to go at the exact same time as you when Eleanor is jumping on our hands!” He huffed and squatted down to be level with Jake. He looked over to where Eleanor was standing with a hand on Harry’s left shoulder and a hand on Jake’s right for support.

“Harry, that’s the point, now suck it up and just throw. At this point I don’t care how shit you are I’ll save myself. I just want to leave.” Harry was at least grateful for the fact that he had been put in with such a good stunt group. They were both experienced and although they got frustrated with him every once in a while, they would let it slide and by the time they were leaving the gym they could joke about his misfortunes that day.

Louis wasn’t a part of their group but he was always swinging by to see if they were improving any and it only served to make Harry more nervous. He would end up putting in too much throw and then the timing between him and Jake would be off. With one last grumble he tightened his grip on Jake and waited for the counts.

“5, 6, 7, 8, 1, 2,” Eleanor bent her knees and jumped in on top of Harry and Jake’s hands, they bent along with her for momentum and then going with the flow, threw their hands in an upward motion. Eleanor shot straight up and on the counts 5, 6 she exploded into a straddle position before making her way back down.

He did it, he didn’t fuck it up, and wow. That was actually pretty fucking cool.

“Hey, mate.” Harry was brought out of his awed daze by fingers snapping in his face.

“We did it! Fuck yeah Jake!” Harry went in to high five his base but was left hanging when he realised Jake was still holding El in a cradle position.

“Yeah the stunt was great, but next time try remembering that you actually have to actually catch your flyer, yeah?” Harry smacked his forehead with his palm and groaned, how did he forget to catch Eleanor? It’s a good thing Jake was strong enough for the both of them and was also trained to partner stunt so it was no problem for him, but the judges would never let that slide.

“Crap, I’m sorry.” Eleanor gracefully jumped out of Jake’s arms and pat Harry on the back.

“It’s alright, at least we got the main part that time.” Harry wanted to hug her for being so understanding.

“Alright lads, well I’m out. Have fun partnering.” Eleanor went to kick Jake in the shin for calling her a boy but he was agile and dodged it quickly before running away with a cheeky wink and a kiss blown at both Harry and Eleanor.

Harry tried not to think about how he was maybe starting to like it here, definitely not because of the sport, but because of the people.

~*~

“El, I just can’t do it. Can we give up?” Harry flopped to the floor and covered his face with his arm. They had been working on hands to lib for 2 hours and the gym was empty except for them and Louis who was sitting on the bleachers waiting so that he could lock up.

“No Harry, we can’t give up because I’d like to not have to sleep with one eye open tonight in fear of Louis cutting all of my hair off.” She started to say and then straddled his hips. It’s something that Harry probably would have questioned a week ago but he’s come to find that Eleanor doesn’t recognise what personal space is - which happens when you’re a cheerleader and the whole sport is based around basically groping your team mates in order to stunt properly - he’s also come to learn that she is just like one of the guys. She rooms with Louis because they are co-captains but they don’t have anything going on, and she plays wingman for Jake when they go out clubbing. Harry respects her and is comfortable with her. He would actually consider her one of his closest friends here now.

“El, I can’t do it though. We’ve been at it for hours and I can’t even hold your feet at my shoulders let alone press up to lib. Ugh.” Harry slumped down even further because he had sat up a bit to talk to her. He covered his eyes and let out a noise that could not even be described as human.

“Leave me here to die, go on without me,” his words were muffled by his arms that he had wrapped around his face.

Eleanor started shaking his shoulders violently and as he uncovered his eyes she started to yell, “Louis! Lou! I think I’ve killed our star! Help!”

Harry thought this may be the first time he didn’t like Eleanor. He didn’t need Louis seeing him in this state, he already thought he was a wimp as is, and being seen as weak by the person you may or may not be crushing on like a little school girl is embarrassing enough to kill already. He glared at El from his spot on the floor and grabbed her wrists from where she still sat on top of him.

“No, please, Stop, I’m fine. Look.” Harry shoved her off quickly and stood up. She made a little squeak and fell to the floor with a humph and crossed her arms.

“Come on, let’s go El. We can do this.” She got a mischievous glint in her eye, and that scared Harry. He knew that look, even if he’d only known her a little over a week. It was that mischievous look she got whenever she wanted to pull a prank on someone (which lately Harry seemed to be subject to).

“Oh, I know I can do it. But I think you need a little help from Louis. So I’ll just go over there and get hi-”

“Eleanor Calder, I do not want his help.” Harry said sternly trying but failing to get his point across.

“You wish Styles, but I want to go home, and you need to get over your fear of being around Lou. It’s throwing you off even more, and we definitely do not need that. You’re bad enough as is.”

“Oh gee, thanks, you make me feel so great.” 

“I know, but you need to get over this little crush. So be right back love.” Eleanor sang as she stood up.

“Wha- it’s not- you- no, what crush?” Harry stuttered, his cheeks turning pink, because truthfully he thought he had been hiding his infatuation with Louis quite well.

“You know what crush.” Eleanor deadpanned and then twirled around and ran off in the direction of Louis singing “I can hear the bells” from hairspray.

She made her way over to Louis across the gym and tugged at his arm in the direction of Harry. He looked down and cursed himself for the day he agreed to be on this team.

“Alright, Harry?” Harry looked up to see Louis with his arms crossed over his chest and Eleanor beaming childishly by his side.

“Erm, hi.” Harry scratched the back of his head and looked at Louis, but not before sending what he hoped to be a death glare at Eleanor.

“Hey, okay El, you can leave. I’ll stay here and try to work with Harry.” His voice sounded hopeless, like even he knew that working with Harry would take a long time and he was already sure that nothing would improve.

“Eeeee, you’re the best Lou. Love ya.” Eleanor being about the same height as Louis leaned over and pecked his cheek. She turned to walk away but before doing so quickly smacked Harry on the bum and ran away yelling out, “Good luck you two!”

Harry stood stunned, still a little surprised at how openly affectionate she was with her friends, and wondering if maybe her and Louis really did have a thing and he just didn’t know about it.

“You’ll get used to it.” Harry’s attention was brought back to Louis standing in front of him. He looked gorgeous, his hair was in a beanie, the fringe still sticking out of the front and he was wearing low slung grey sweats and a maroon fitted t-shirt. It wasn’t anything fancy but Harry just wanted to pull the shorter lad into his arms, even if he didn’t know him all that well.

He was a hopeless romantic, and he’d never had the chance to release that side to anybody.

“Hmm?” Harry made a questioning noise, not quite sure what Louis was implying.

“Eleanor. You’ll get used to her.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, she still surprises me sometimes. You two are close then?” Harry walked over to where his water was and picked it up, looking behind him to see if Louis was following, surely enough he was.

“Yeah, been my best friend since I was four. I wish I could say she’s like my little sister because of me being older but she’s always been the one taking care of me.”

“Hard to imagine with how immature she seems.” Harry laughed and put his water bottle down. “I guess Li and I are sort of like that, he seems like the more mature one but it’s always been me. I think it’s because I always took training more seriously so I was the one shooting down parties and making sure we kept away from anything too crazy.”

Louis hummed in response and made his way back onto the mat turning quickly to wave his hand in a gesture saying that Harry should follow.

“You two seem close; you’re always hanging out at practice and outside of it even.” Louis carried out the conversation while pulling Harry by the wrist so that he was standing right behind him and then placed Harry’s hands on his hips. Harry nervously gripped Louis’ waist knowing very well that all he was doing was going to teach him the proper way to do partner stunting but his heart still sped up a little at the proximity of their bodies.

 ”You make a good couple.” Louis said and then Harry was on the floor looking like he may turn blue if he didn’t get more oxygen into him soon.

“Harry what are you, are you okay?!” Louis bent down to check on a spluttering Harry.

Harry rolled over so he was staring at Louis and laughed a bit more, hardly able to contain himself even after having laughed for a solid amount of time already.

“Yeah it’s just, EW. You thought we were dating?!” He tried to look at Louis the best he could without falling back into a fit of laughter. Louis looked confused at Harry’s reaction and offered him a hand to stand up while scratching at his neck with the other.

“Well yeah, you room together, you spend all of your time together, and you’re both good looking I just thought…”

“So does that mean you and Eleanor are together then?” Harry questioned after he had gotten back on his feet.

“Oh, God no! Best friends. We are strictly best friends. Did you think that we were-?”

“Not really no. But you said you thought Liam and I were together when you and Eleanor are in the exact same situation sooo…” Harry dragged out the o at the end of his sentence signalling that he was done and actually just awaiting Louis’ response.

“So, you and Liam aren’t together, dually noted. Now stop trying to make a fool out of me, because the only fool here is you since you still can’t stunt properly.” Louis turned around in front of Harry and lifted his arms to show that Harry had to hold his hips once again.

Harry did so but hesitated for a second, “I was thinking I could just tumble for this part of the routine. It’s what I’m good at anyways.”

Louis turned his head so that he was looking Harry in the eyes, being shorter he had to look up a bit and if Harry’s breath caught, he covered it well because Louis didn’t seem to notice. He also didn’t seem fazed by how close their faces were, or the colour of red Harry knew he ought to be turning at this point.

“Oh, no. I don’t care whether you’re some big shot gymnast or not. This is my team and you’ll be doing the routine just as I want it. So get ready.”

Harry sighed but gripped Louis’ waist none the less. “And how exactly are we supposed to do this, you’re a guy.” Harry stated just now wondering why Louis had sent Eleanor home.

“Your problem isn’t that you can’t do it. Your problem is that your fancy pants training trained you to be so in control of your own body that you don’t know what it’s like to have to be fluid with someone else and make your two bodies work in sync. We aren’t going to stunt; I’m just going to teach you how to prep. From there your timing should be good and then you won’t have such a problem.” Louis said impatiently. He clearly wasn’t impressed with how little Harry understood about the sport - yes he had given into calling it that - and just wanted Harry to understand and move on, which was hard when all Harry could think about was how sexual everything Louis had just said to him was. “Alright, I’ll count.”

Louis held Harry’s wrists where they were near his hips. Harry had learned that this position was made for the flyer to use as leverage. They pushed off of their bases wrists after they bent and the base threw which made the top high enough to catch at their feet; the first step of the stunt which Harry was still failing miserably.

“On 3 bend down and on four use your legs to push up and your arms to throw; we aren’t aiming to get me high just for you to understand the movement, alright?” Louis turned to look and see if Harry understood and when he gave a nod and hum saying that he did Louis turned around and started counting from 5.

Harry ended up bending too soon and therefore his body worked against Louis’ and he could hardly even get him off of the ground.

Louis turned around abruptly and grabbed Harry’s hands in his.

“Hold my hands Harry.” Louis demanded gripping Harry’s hands even firmer.

“Bend on THREE not on two. Okay. One, two, THREE. One, two, THREE.” Every time Louis said the word three he would tug down on Harry’s hands forcing him to bend with him.

“Alright, alright. I get the point I’ll bend on three.” He snatched his hands out of Louis’ because well, they were starting to get clammy and that’s not hot in any sense of the word.

“Fine, you better get it right this time.”

“Whatever just start counting.”

And so, it continued that way for a while, Harry bending too early or too late until finally he managed to throw at just the right time and Louis went flying up a good five feet in the air, his body straight as a board.

Without thinking Harry bear hugged him on the way down.

“Hell yes! I did it! Now we can go!” Harry was jumping up in down with Louis in his arms.

“Er Harry, wanna let go of me? Shake me don’t break me, babe.” Louis winked at Harry and Harry released him as if he had spontaneously combusted and stared with a dumb expression on his face.

“Oh my god! Your face! I’m kidding, calm down!” Louis slapped Harry on the shoulder for good measure and then made his way over to the bleachers where his bag was.

“Aha ha, yeah okay.” Harry tried not to let Louis see how nervous he was at such things being said.

“Well, go get your stuff. I want to lock up and head out, mate.”

~*~

Harry had managed to get his bag and shake off his stupid nerves back in the change room. It was seriously ridiculous how flustered he had gotten around Louis today.

Definitely something he had to work on if he was supposed to spend the rest of the year on this team.

Cursing crushes and whatever higher being had turned him into a pathetic little school girl, Harry made his way out of the locker rooms and into the gym where Louis was surprisingly, waiting for him?

“You didn’t have to wait up, you know?” Louis looked up at Harry from where he had been typing something out on his phone.

“Oh contraire, my good man. I have to lock up. Captain’s duties.”

Oh, right. Why would he wait for Harry? He hardly knew the guy, it’s not like they were that close, and it’s not like Harry was the type of person Louis would wait for.

“Yeah, alright well, have a good night!”  Harry made his way to the side doors, planning on going home, moping to Liam about his unfortunate life, and maybe skyping his mum.

“Harry! Wait up! I’ll walk with you, yeah? We live in the same complex, no need to be strangers! You seem like a cool lad, even if you have little to no talent when it comes to my sport.” Louis ran up alongside Harry and ushered him out the door before closing it behind them and locking it up. 

“Oh Erm, yeah. Sounds good.” 

Together they made their way to the cheerleading complexes mainly in silence, and if Harry blushed every once in a while when Louis said something witty or their hands brushed up against each other’s Louis let it slide or just beamed back at Harry who would try his best to hide a massive grin, thinking maybe he wouldn’t have reason to mope around so much tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pumped for this story, I have so much planned for it, insane drama. Which I’m sure you’ll all appreciate. 
> 
> Hopefully you will all get Louis’ side of the story next chapter since you know all about Harry now I think it’s time you learn about Louis’ commitment issues! Let me know what you all think!
> 
> This chapter is 5,000 words, I tend to write a lot so expect each chapter from here on out to be at least 3,000 - 5,000 words.
> 
> kudos/comments or feedback on my tumblr (desiredfiction) are much appreciated! xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis doesn’t do commitment and Harry doesn’t do cheerleading. But when Harry needs a full ride scholarship into the university of his dreams he is forced to join their Varsity team, captained by none other than Louis Tomlinson himself.

It’s with two weeks of extensive training under his belt that Harry has finally become a tolerable person to base with. He receives praises from Jake, and the occasional, or more like every time they execute a proper stunt sigh of relief from Eleanor. Thanks to Louis who has stayed after every practice with Harry to basically re-mold his idea of self-awareness. He now understands that being aware of himself also includes being aware of those around you and how your bodies have to work with each other in order to be successful as a team; which is definitely not something Harry had been used to after 16 years of being disciplined about only his own body.

Harry was now ruffling a towel through his damp hair in the gym change rooms after yet another exhausting practice when Louis walks in.

“Hey, mate. You going to join me on my long haul back today?”

Harry tossed the towel across the room, just barely getting it into the dirty bin before turning around and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

“Sure, but I was going to stop at the cafe on my way. You can join if you want. I mean you don’t have to it’s just that we can’t walk together if we are going two ways and yeah like you might have to get back so it’s totally up to yo-“

“Shut up Harry, I’d love a tea. Hurry up so we can get there before it closes, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry muttered looking at the ground. Two weeks later and Harry still rambles off and gets nervous around Louis. He’s obviously gorgeous but it’s not just that, Louis has this amazing partying life (that Harry learned during their one-on-one practices) he has tons of friends, everyone loves him instantly and he’s just well… he’s intimidating to someone like Harry who has spent majority of their life being a gym rat or studying and who probably couldn’t count the friends they’ve made throughout their years on one hand.

“Well, let’s get a move on then. It’ll be closing up soon enough.” Louis remarked. He made a “come on then” gesture with his hand to which Harry promptly followed.

They walked towards the cafe that wasn’t too far from the complexes and made stupid small talk that never seemed to progress but Harry enjoyed just being with Louis nonetheless. Louis made him happy; he didn’t worry about home, or the past. He didn’t worry about the now or the future, he just lived, which wasn’t something he got to do much. Louis helped him just live, he was always so absorbed in his own stories that Harry didn’t have to worry about awkward pauses because he didn’t have anything interesting to talk about, he could just be and not have to worry about anything else, which was nice. Louis and Harry have been getting a bit closer since the beginning of the season, being forced to talk to avoid award practices. Basically Harry was just thankful.

“Hey Lou?” Harry said in a near whisper while they both continued to walk side by side, hands buried deep in pockets to keep warm from the forming chill of a nearing autumn in England.

“Yeah Harry?” Louis took a side glance at Harry and saw that he was deep in thought. He gave him a moment, and in the meanwhile searched. He searched the plains of Harry’s face for any sign of what Harry wanted to say. He had a bit of a crease between his eyebrows but it wasn’t a worry line, it was just one that showed that this is something meaningful to Harry. Just because Louis had only known Harry for about a month didn’t mean he didn’t know how to read him. That’s something Louis has always been good at, he knows that no one can read him no matter how hard they try but he has always taken pride in being able to read people. He is always aware of the signs, of little hand signals, of the way they may touch their hair, or wrinkle their nose. He’s aware of their body language towards him and he is aware of switches in atmosphere. He takes pride in being able to follow his very strong gut instinct; it’s why he gave Harry a chance when he didn’t really care for the idea of him in the beginning. He could tell he was kind as soon as he had spoken to him though; he gave off that aura. So Louis continued to assess the little scrunch between Harry’s eyebrows and the curl on the right side of his upper lip before Harry spoke.

“Thanks.”  Well, either Louis read into the look on Harry’s face more than he should have or that’s not all of it. “I just, this is sort of lame but I’ve never had a lot of friends, and just the fact that you haven’t given up on me yet is kind of awesome for lack of a better word. So thank you, for not hating me.” And there it is, Louis thought.

“Harry, its training. I’m your captain of course I don’t hate you.” Louis kept walking but stopped when the sound of the steady steps beside him had faltered and halted altogether. He looked back and Harry’s face had literally dropped. His eyebrows were lower, his eyelids drooping and his mouth molded into a noticeable frown. He looked like a puppy that had just been punished.

“Harry what’s wrong?”

“Oh erm, nothing. I don’t really feel like going to the cafe anymore. We can just keep going through to the houses.”

“Are you sure I mean, it’s still on our way we might as well.”

“Nah Louis, its fine. I’m sure it’s not in your captain’s contract to take your shit team mate to a cafe after hours.”

Louis stood staring at Harry, why the hell was Harry being short with him. Isn’t it normal for a friend to go with their other frie-

“OH, Harry that’s not what I meant! You’re more than my team mate by now; you’re my proper mate so stop that. Can’t I grab a tea with a friend?”

Harry visibly relaxed and shook out his hair, his face a bit red from what Louis could tell was embarrassment, which wasn’t far off at all. Harry had misinterpreted and thought Louis only handled him because he was on the team. He felt sort of childish for looking at it that way and more than embarrassed. Sue him; he sucks at the whole friendship thing.

“Come on, mate. Now we’re really going to have to hurry before close.” Louis laughed and punched Harry lightly on the shoulder effectively breaking the tension.

“Alright Lou, thanks again.”

“Stop thanking me you idiot. Alright, twenty questions. If we’re going to be proper mates we have to know each other inside and out, yeah?” Harry was beaming from ear to ear at Louis’ words. He actually wanted to put in the effort to be Harry’s actual friend, outside of cheer as well, and that was a pretty neat feeling.

“Alright, who goes first?”

“Hmm, I’ll go. Favourite colour?” Louis bumped Harry’s shoulder and Harry almost lost his footing and fell but recovered and laughed instead.

“How original Lou, probably blue. Yours?” He shook out his hair and brushed it up and out of his face so he could look over at Louis when he answered.

“For the record Harold, you can’t do that the whole game, but probably green, like your eyes” Louis winked and might have seen a little spark in Harry’s eyes but he brushed it off as happiness for their camaraderie.

“S’not short for Harold, you know? M’just Harry.” Harry’s words came out thick, his accent really settling into the way he spoke slowly to Louis.

“Well, I find it fits you, so I’ll call you as I please.” Louis beamed a thousand watts and reached up to tug one of Harry’s curlier pieces of hair in his mass of waves.

“Whatever. Favourite movie?”

“Hey!” Louis yelped, “It was my turn you nut.”

“Oh no, the Harold thing counted as an answer so it’s my turn.” Harry sped up his languid walking to more brisk steps and Louis had to jog a little to catch up.

“Fair enough, and I’d have to say something funny like The Hangover or Step Brothers but I’m a massive sap for Disney originals, and before you even think about it they’re classics and you may not make fun of me!” Louis pointed his index finger into Harry’s chest to make his point and Harry just laughed and put his hands up as if he had been caught by the police and was surrendering.

“Not judging, I love the classics. I actually have all of them erm, in Liam and I’s flat. I couldn’t part with them when I moved here.” Harry shrugged at the confession and looked over to Louis who looked like he had just been given the best present from Santa on Christmas morning.

“What?” He questioned the grin the was border lining creepy at this point, and then the unpredictable happened. Louis squeaked, and then jumped. Louis squeaked and jumped and if that wasn’t the cutest fucking thing Harry has ever seen.

“You have all the Disney classics, are you serious?! I had to leave mine at home for my sisters but you have them ALL?! This is awesome!” Louis stopped himself from jumping like a little girl and coughed as if that would erase what Harry had just seen. He straightened at his shirt, put his hands in his pockets and then shrugged as nonchalantly as possible.

“Yeah, that’s pretty wicked I guess.” Harry couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face, Louis was such a free spirit and seeing him try to suppress his natural self was funnier than it should have been.

“Well, if you aren’t up to anything crazy tonight you could come over. Liam’s out to God knows where and I’ll have the flat to myself.”

Louis waggled his eyebrows and jokingly nudged Harry, “Ooooo trying to get me alone Styles?” he added a wink on the end for good measure.

Harry spluttered and his face turned red. “No I, that’s not what I meant, I just meant that you could watch Disney movies with me. I swear Louis!”

“Harry! Calm down, I’m totally kidding, mate. It was just banter! Breathe. I think you lost air there for a second.” Louis put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, finding it a little uncomfortable because Harry is taller he shifted to put his hand on Harry’s lower back to reassure him. Yeah, lower back was much better Louis thought, almost cozy in the late night September chill. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and Louis nudged one of his fingers a little bit harder into Harry’s back to gain his attention.

“And I suppose Eleanor could take Jake to be her wingman at the clubs tonight. So yes, Disney movies sound good to me.”

Harry smiled to himself, Louis saying yes felt like some sort of victory to Harry, even if he didn’t know why he still had the happy flutter in his stomach and a small burst of pride for himself. They finally reached the cafe and Harry opened the door for Louis, Louis ducked in and cheekily thanked Harry in a mocking girls’ voice calling Harry such a kind gentleman to which Harry blushed at for no particular reason other than Louis being Louis and Harry loving every bit of it.

They got their tea, some pastries for their movie marathon and made it back to the complex.

After a while of walking in silence Harry built up some courage and offered for Louis to stay over since tomorrow was Saturday and their marathon could run late. Louis laughed a bit at how much Harry stuttered but agreed anyways because he hadn’t had a proper night in with a good mate in a long while other than Eleanor, but she was more a sister than anything and time apart would be good for the both of them.

They approached Harry’s door and Harry pulled out his keys naturally handing his tea to Louis to hold while he fiddled with the lock.

Louis was welcomed into a flat that smelt of vanilla and cinnamon. The walls were painted browns and beiges in the big open living room. He instantly felt warm, the flat was distinctly Harry. They both had a safe sort of feeling. Louis decided he liked it here and he may have to come over more often now that he knows what he’s been missing out on.

“Did you decorate the place?” Louis asked as he set all of their purchases on the counter and Harry walked over to the microwave to heat up their now cold tea.

“Erm, yeah. I was getting homesick so I went out and got some paint and other stuff. I like it this way, if I’m going to be here for a few years I might as well make it more me. You know? Plus Liam is hardly here anyways and he really didn’t mind, said it reminded him of back home too so why not?” Harry pulled out some mugs to put their tea in so they wouldn’t have to drink out of the paper cups and leaned against the counter to look at Louis while they spoke and while the tea was heating.

“I like it, it’s cozy. I may just move in.” Louis winked and Harry looked at the ground getting that sense of victory again. He’s starting to realise that anytime he pleases Louis he feels like he’s won something.

“Like I said, Liam is rarely here so feel free to come over whenever. Anyways I believe we were playing twenty questions earlier and you said something I’m interested in so, how many siblings do you have?” He looked over at Louis who to had taken to leaning against the counter.

“Well, when my mother re-married she had four girls. So I have four have sisters. Charlotte who we just call Lottie, Felicite who we call Fizzy and the twins Daisy and Phoebe. I miss them like crazy, they’re great. Lottie is almost 15 now, we’re closest. Your turn, any siblings I don’t know about?”

Just as Louis asked the question Harry’s phone began to ring from where it was sitting on the counter, Louis picked it up and went to hand it to Harry when he saw the picture that had shown up on the incoming call screen,

“Is that -” Louis put a hand on his mouth and let out a little whimper. Harry looked a little confusedly at Louis and took the phone from him. There on the screen was an incoming call from his mother, a picture of her and Gemma showing up on the screen.

“Is that Gemma Styles?” Louis gaped at Harry.

“Er yeah, why?”

Louis choked back a sob and covered his mouth with the back of his hand before scurrying over to the front door where his shoes were. He bent down to put them on but kept fumbling in his haste and by the time he had only gotten on his right shoe Harry was already standing in front of him looking panicked.

“Louis! Hold up, what’s wrong.” Harry went to reach out and touch Louis’ shoulder to comfort him from whatever it was but Louis flinched away from the movement. Harry snapped his hand away as if he had been burned.

“I should have known, I should have followed my gut instinct and not given you a chance! You’re a traitor!” Louis tried to yell through trembling lips at Harry’s stunned face.

“Louis stop! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Louis got on his other shoe and stood up as tall as he could.

“Styles, Harry Styles. Brother of Gemma Styles. How could you? How could you pretend to be my friend, I bet this is all a joke to you isn’t it? I bet you’re getting some sick pleasure out of seeing me like this right now too! Just to go and tell her, to go tell them about this. I should have known!” Harry reflexively jumped forward and grabbed Louis’ smaller frame. He cradled his head to his chest and put his other hand on Louis’ lower back rubbing to try to calm him. He held on to Louis even as Louis struggled against him and just shhh’d him until he thought that Louis was done fighting him. Once he thought Louis was finished he pushed him away enough to look at his face.

“I do not know what is going on in that head of yours right now Lou but I can assure you that I have no clue what you’re on about! I haven’t spoken to Gemma in over a year! I hate her for my own reasons, that was my mum calling, the picture was from the last good family holiday I can remember, I couldn’t bring myself to change it but you need to stop yelling at me and explain. I promise I wouldn’t do anything you’re thinking of right now; whatever that is so just please Louis, please just explain to me.”

Louis looked away from Harry’s gaze, he seemed sincere in what he was saying but just the thought of the past made him want to run away and curl up in a ball, maybe fall out of consciousness and wake up in a different reality.

“I don’t know Harry, I should just go home.” Louis made to turn out of Harry’s grasp and open the door but Harry caught his wrist and turned him around. There was something about Louis that made Harry want to be there for him, he couldn’t just leave him now.

“Look, you don’t have to explain but at least watch some movies with me and eat some shit food, yeah? Instead of being sad alone, you can be sad with me. Deal?”  
Louis thought about it for a minute, Harry looked like he really was clueless and as long as the past could still remain there he didn’t think there would be anything wrong with staying.

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Louis sighed. He slipped off his shoes and walked into the living room to sit on the couch. Harry felt that almost familiar feeling swell up inside him again and grinned to himself before going to retrieve their pastries and tea to bring into the living room.

He threw in the first of his many Disney movies which just so happened to be Lady and the Tramp and gave Louis his tea and plate of goods before going to shut off the lights. He went to take a seat in the large chair that was to the right of the couch that Louis was sitting on but Louis tugged on his arm and pulled him onto the couch instead.

“Wha-“

“I just thought we could share the blanket, now shut up and get under here.” Louis lifted the corner of the blanket so Harry could slide under. He moved away far enough that Louis and him weren’t touching but so that he was still covered up and could smell Louis’ spicy cologne that he may secretly fawn over a little bit to Liam when he’s having one of his life questioning school girl crush moments. Not that he’d ever share that with anyone else. He settled further into the soft sofa cushions and laid his head on the back of the couch, the plasma screen TV that Liam insisted they have showing the opening previews to the movie.

~*~

The Tramp and Lady were just sharing their noodle in the famous scene of the movie when Harry heard a small sniffle. He looked over and Louis was curled in on himself with tears silently streaming down his face.

“Lou?” Louis’ head snapped to look at Harry, he looked  _scared_  and curled in on himself even more if possible.

“I’m sorry, please don’t hate me Harry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to cry it’s just -“

“Woah Lou, calm down. Why would I hate you for that? That would be silly. C’mere.” Harry lifted the blanket a bit and motioned for Louis to move in close beside him, he tried to calm himself a bit not knowing exactly what to do. Liam was always the one comforting him, people never came to Harry. Louis questioned it for a moment before giving in and crawling over to where Harry was, he nudged at Harry’s arm a bit and Harry dropped the blanket wrapping them up tight in the warmth of the wool, not even thinking about it before carding his long fingers through Louis’ hair. It’s something that always calmed him down so naturally he used it to comfort Louis which seemed to be working.

“What’s wrong?” He looked down at Louis who was curled into his side.

“Nothing Harry, I’m just being silly. Let’s watch the movie.”

Harry decided not to press the issue, it seems to him that Louis opens up piece by piece so even if he’s dying inside to know he can wait. If they’re going to be friends he’s going to have to peel Louis’ layers one at a time, but it would be worth it.

 

~*~

Harry was putting the next movie in, his back turned to Louis when Louis spoke up for the first time since Harry had seen him crying.

“You’re sister, uh. She’s the captain of our rival team.”

“So that’s why you hate her so much? I suppose that would make sense as to why you thought I was betraying you, stealing your routine and stuff. I get it. People were always suspicious when I was a gymnast. Anyone watching you or lingering too long was suspected to be a spy for another competitor.” Harry turned around to look at Louis.

“Yeah, well I mean. I also caught her and my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend now, in bed. Andy was his name, he had been on our team and then at a party one night I went to get my jacket from a room and there he was with your sister writhing underneath him.” Louis winced thinking about the memory.

“Oh god Lou, I am so sorry. Is that - is that why you and Andy broke up?”

There was a pause and then Louis looked away sadly with something else underlying. He looked ashamed, but he mostly looked hurt.

“Erm no. I gave him another chance. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on -” Louis coughed to clear a lump in his throat - “fool me twice shame on me. In my case apparently two times still wasn’t enough for me to see the light of day, it took four times after.”

Harry gaped at him, Andy had cheated on Louis six times?!

“Louis that’s terrible!” it was, and Harry really didn’t know what else to say to that.

“Yeah well, it’s not as bad as the other stuff. I should have left much sooner.”

“Why? What happened?” Harry couldn’t imagine that there could be anything much worse than being cheated on six times.

Louis scrubbed at his face and huffed, “Look Harry, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this. I guess it’s just come to the point where I’m desperate for someone that will listen and I think I’m drunk on emotion, I don’t know. People just aren’t always as they seem, Harry. One day you’re holding hands on the couch and cuddling and the next they’re coming home drunk probably after another hook-up that you were promised wouldn’t happen again and getting..” Louis trailed off and put his face in his hands, he crossed his feet at his ankles and rested his head on his knees. He looked so small, Harry’s heart broke at the sight. Louis who always made up for his size with his personality looked so fragile sitting in front of him. Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Louis’ hands away from his face. He bent his neck so he could look at Louis and whispered as soothingly as possibly for him to continue.

“Getting violent, Harry. He beat me, he would come home drunk, reeking of sex and blaming me for all of his problems and then he’d slap me around.” Louis’ face crumpled up in agony and Harry wrapped his long arms around him trying to hold him together, like if he held tight enough Louis would stop hurting and would stop falling apart before his eyes. “God, this is so stupid. You’ve known me for all of a month and here I am crying in your living room. What is this?”

Harry just held Louis tighter and rubbed soothing circles into where his hands were splayed on Louis.

“This is friendship Louis, and I don’t doubt we both need it.  It’s not silly, I want to be here for you, yeah?”

Louis sniffled and looked at Harry’s face, searching. Always searching, always cautious. When he found nothing but sincerity and honesty in Harry’s eyes he returned Harry’s embrace.

“I think it’s my turn to thank you.” Louis tried to say light heartedly, his voice betraying him and still thick with sadness.

“Nah, what are friends for if not to cry to, watch a good film with, and be our most embarrassing selves?” Louis laughed at that.

“Well this is the start of a beautiful friendship then Harry. We seem to be doing a bang up job.”

Harry laughed too and released Louis from his arms to rearrange the blanket and hit play on the next film.

“I’d say so Lou, do you mind me asking what er - you know - happened with um, Andy?”

“I suppose since I’ve ruined your shirt with my tears I owe you that.”

“Oh no, no! Lou don’t feel like you have to tell me anything if it hurts too much or if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay, yes it still hurts but I’m not healing if I can’t even talk about it. Well, after Zayn - one of my mates - told me he caught Andy with a bloke from our rival team at a party he was at I packed my things before Andy got to our flat and moved in with Eleanor. She welcomed me even though she had been saying Andy was toxic from the start. I’ve never been able to thank her enough for not telling me “I told you so” anyways, Andy quit the team - he was on this cheer team - he moved to the rival university and now he cheers with them, you’re sister and the other half of the team he’s slept with included.” Louis finished and took in a big breath. He hadn’t really stopped for air, rushing through his story to get over with as fast as possible.

“I would have killed him you know? If I knew you back then, or if I was Eleanor, I would have killed him. You didn’t deserve any of that Lou. No one deserves any of that.”

“I know that now.” Louis nestled into Harry’s side and turned to face the television where Lion King was playing signalling that he was done with the conversation, which Harry didn’t complain about because Louis was warm against him and they were off to a beautiful start, and if they fell asleep in each other’s arms instead of stumbling to their respective beds for the night Harry didn’t complain about that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry for the wait!  
> I'm basically done with the major character building so from here on out it's going to be exactly what the title implies. ;)  
> you can comment, give kudos, or message me on my tumblr desiredfiction for feedback! Thanks for reading. xx

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sort of my baby at the moment, I'm really excited for all of the drama ahead. I'm sort of looking at a bring it on meets hellcats meets angsty romance. I hope you guys are as pumped for every chapter as I am. My tumblr is desiredfiction.tumblr.com if you have anything to say. Please leave kudos or comments!! xx


End file.
